When You Kiss Me
by spkgurl68
Summary: Buffy realizes something at the Bronze. Set after Buffy "broke up" with Spike


When You Kiss Me  
  
Pairing: Buffy/Spike Anya/Xander Willow/Dawn friendliness  
  
Disclaimer: None of this is mine, all Joss Whedon, who is a brilliant man.  
  
Summery: During season 6 and 7 after Buffy "broke up" with Spike. She realizes something at the Bronze.  
  
The songs "It Only Hurts When I'm Breathing" and "When You Kiss Me" are from Shania Twains new CD Up! (it helps if you read the lyrics.)  
  
Summers home  
  
"Buffy come on we're going to be late."  
  
"Alright Dawn let me get my jacket."  
  
Bronze  
  
"This is so cool. I love Shania Twain." All the scoobies agreed as they sat at the Bronze. "She's playing all 19 songs from her new CD. How cool is that?" "Cool" they all said in unison "Well Dawnie I think it's time we head to the dance floor." Will said (A/N get your mind out of the gutters it's a pg-13 fic.) Will led Dawn following closely behind were Anya and Xander. Xander notices Buffy sitting alone with a look of envy on her face  
  
* They look so happy. I mean I knew Anya and Xander were getting along but dancing that close, and look at little Dawnie she looks so grown up and really happy * The song ended and a new slow song began.  
  
Hope life's been good to you  
  
Since you've been gone I'm doing fine now-I've finally moved on It's not so bad-I'm not that sad  
  
I'm not surprised just how well I survived I'm over the worst and I feel so alive I can't complain- I'm free again  
  
And it only hurts when I'm breathing My heart only hurts when it's beating My dreams only die when I'm dreaming So I hold my breath, to forget  
  
Don't think I'm lyin' around cryin' at night There's no need to worry, I'm really all right I've never looked back as a matter of fact  
  
And it only hurts when I'm breathing My heart only hurts when it's beating My dreams only die when I'm dreaming So I hold my breath, to forget  
  
It only hurts when I breathe  
  
And it only hurts when I'm breathing My heart only hurts when it's beating My dreams only die when I'm dreaming So I hold my breath, to forget  
  
Hurts when I'm breathing Breaks when it's beating Die when I'm dreaming It only hurts when I breathe  
  
By now silent streams of tears were falling from Buffy's eyes only Willow saw her flee from the Bronze and follows after her.  
  
Outside the Bronze  
  
It didn't take Willow long to find her. All she had to do was fallow the soft sobbing coming from the side of the building.  
  
She spots a small figure huddled against the dumpster. Buffy jumped as Willow touched her shoulder *Guess slayer senses aren't working to well tonight* Buffy was mumbling parts of the song mostly the chorus.  
  
"God Will it hurts so much." "What does Buffy?" "My heart, it aches for him." One word came to Willow's thoughts. Spike. "What have I done I pushed him away just like every other *man* I love." "Love?" " No no not love." "It's o.k. If you do." "No it's wrong." "Well this is the hellmo." She was cut short by a louder sob. "Come on Buffy. Lets go check on Dawn." She pulled her up to her feet and she unwillingly dragged her feet inside the Bronze.  
  
Bronze  
  
A new presence, a familiar one washed over Buffy and she quickly whipped away her tears.  
  
The scoobies were all tired of dancing after all it was the 18th song. A 5 min break was taken until Shania would play the last song. A DJ came up and started playing. *He's here I know it. Somewhere. But where? * "What are you looking for?" questioned Xander "Huh-what? " * There he is looking very nice in a black sweater and dark blue jeans but missing the leather duster* He stalks up to her. "Care to take a swing, love?" "Huh?" "Dance, pet" Hesitantly she rises leaving a bewildered Xander behind and 3 smiling women. Noticing her hesitance he says "You don't have to, love." " I know. I want to." "What are the teary eyes for?" "It's nothing." Fresh new tears sprang to her eyes. Spike notices and holds her tightly. A relived Buffy smiles and looks toward her friends with a content look. Spike notices she's stopped and starts humming her favorite song "Wind Beneath My Wings" she notices and remembers the little incident and gives a slight chuckle. "Oh come on love what's wrong?" " I want to tell you something." * Could this be it, is she going say it? * "I lo." She was cut off by Shania's last song on the CD.  
  
This could be it. I think I'm in love  
  
It's love this time It just seems to fit; I think I'm in love This love is mine  
  
I can see you with me when I'm older All my lonely nights are finally over You took the weight of the world off my Shoulders (The world's just goes away)  
  
Oh when you kiss me I know you miss me And when your with me The world just goes away The way you hold me The way you show me that you Adore me-oh when you kiss me Oh, yeah  
  
You are the one I think I'm in love Life has begun  
  
Oh when you kiss me I know you miss me And when your with me The world just goes away The way you hold me The way you show me that you Adore me-oh when you kiss me Oh, yeah  
  
I can see you with me when I'm older All my lonely nights are finally over You took the weight of the world off my Shoulders (The world's just goes away)  
  
Oh when you kiss me I know you miss me And when your with me The world just goes away The way you hold me The way you show me that you Adore me-oh when you kiss me Oh, yeah  
  
"Spike." Buffy whispered "Yea pet?" "I think I'm in love" "Really?" "No" Spike felt like his heart was torn out and he pulled away In a faint whisper she said "I know I am." She reaches up and wraps her arms around his neck and gives him the most passionate kiss either of them has ever felt before.  
  
"Say it" "Say what" "You know" She caught on "I love you.I love you Spike. William." "Oh god Buffy you have no idea how happy you make me feel." "Well how about we test it tonight." "Tonight" he confirmed "One condition love can we tell your friends.together.please?" "Of course." "I love you" " I love you too."  
  
No more words were spoken it seemed as they were the only two dancing and all Buffy could concentrate on was the soft purring coming from deep inside Spike's chest  
  
"I never knew you purred." "Well love you never stayed around long enough to notice." He could see the pained look on her face "Aw come on now love none of that." "But Spi..." "No buts Buffy I'm sorry I said it." "Well ok but we're going to talk about it later." "Love you can count on it." Why are you so good to me?" "Well love how could I not you're my sunlight you're my way to the light and you're my angel." Tears sprung to her eyes "Now love I said none of sad tears I know it was bloody awful but."  
  
He was silenced when her lips smashed onto his with a murmur only Spike could hear she said "Shut up, I loved it almost as much as I love you." Spike complied and continued kissing her leaving a dumbfounded look all of the scoobies faces. 


End file.
